omega_cross_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nepgear
"What the goodness?!" - 'Nepgear' Nepgear 'is the human form of '''Purple Sister, '''and the CPU Candidte of Planeptune, aswell as Neptune's younger sibling. Much like her sister who represents a fictitious Sega console, she represents a fictitious Sega handheld. Her name is inspired by the ''Sega Game Gear. '''Personality In contrast to Neptune's hyperactive and energetic behavior, Nepgear is a very shy girl who will over-apologize for even the smallest of things. She also takes her responsibilities as a CPU Candidate quite seriously, which is another trait that seperates her from her sister's lakadasical approach towards her job. She's somewhat timid when it comes to things and people but is friendly otherwise. Once she has made a friend, no matter what they may think of her later, she will hold them closely and keep her opinion of them positive. She can also be teasing now and then. The only thing she seems to share with her sister is the fact that she's also an air-head. Not as much as Neptune to the point where it's barely noticeable in comparison. Another thing she shows is a lack of sanity, and being somewhat naive. She is very respectful to others and has a very close bond with her sister. Nepgear has a tendency to go from being confident to scared whenever something bad happens especially to her older sister, Neptune. Thankfully though, she is quick to snap out of it when her friends are in danger or when her friends encourage her. Nepgear enjoys working with machines and even repairs giant mechs and interdimensional portals, indicating she is a technological genius. Her obsession with machines causes her to behave erratically when it comes to this hobby, to the point even her sister questions her sanity. Purple Sister (HDD) Purple Sister's personality seems to stay the same as her human form's and remains consistent. It's possible she may be less shy and moire open, as well as more confident. Relationships Neptune- '''Nepgear shares a very close bond with her sister Neptune, to the point where she looks up to her as a CPU and a sister, despite how lazy she can often be. '''Powers Nepgear, like her sister, is combo oriented and wields a beam saber to boot. Most of her abilities are the same as Neptune's other than that she can heal herself and others and uses Gun Blade/Sword hybrid in HDD. '''M.P.B.L: '''As Purple Sister, she can fire a purple beam of energy from her gun blade. '''Celestial Severance: '''Nepgear's secret move. She removes her blade's limiter to get a boost of power for a short time. '''Starshine: '''She imbues her sword with electricity and slashes her enemy with enough force to break armor. '''Lindworm: '''Highspeed slashes that aim for the heart. '''Nepgeardam: '''Summons a large mech with Nepgear's signature "Nepgya" face from a portal. '''Slash Wave: '''Nepgear swings her sword vertically, sending a wave through the ground. '''Friendship!!: '''A giant book materializes behind Nepgear and opens, revealing a large group of characters which she draws energy from and heal herself and replenish her energy. '''Bits Combination: '''Nepgear summons turrets to her side, which fire lasers into her opponent. She then launches into her opponet and up slashes them with such force, it creates an explosion, knocking her opponent into the air, before she leaps above them and stabs the into the ground and creating another explosion of light. '''Final HDD Form: '''Nepgear transforms into a large gun blade.